heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Wings Taichou
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, gold, white); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Aliases | Wings Taichou, Captain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | um |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | green-blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Ranbu Melody |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, gold, white); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | she looks about 24 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Captain of the Gotei 14 {Squad 14} |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Seireitei |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | BL {lieutenant}, Moods {3rd seat}, the other Gotei 14 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | she hates Captain Kurotsuchi |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | a captain's reiatsu, shikai, bankai |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, gold, white); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Zanpakuto information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Zanpakuto Name | Kasaisuke |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Pronounciation | ka sai ee skay |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Zanpakuto Spirit | dark gray dog with scaly tail and green/blue fire on tail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Shikai Release | Scorch Until Death |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Shikai Appearance | silver sword, jagged bend in blade |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Bankai Release | Bankai |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Bankai Appearance | bent two places at 90 degrees, black blade, wings emblem on hilt, chain |} |} what insert text here Appearance insert text here Personality insert text here History insert text here Abilities insert text here Relationships {not all of these are canonly correct okay dont freak out} Captains: Shunsui: Soi Fon: Gin: Retsu: Shinji: Byakuya: Sajin: Ichigo: Kensei: Toshiro: Kenpachi: Mayuri: Juushiro: Lieutenants